


Nicked

by CommanderKats



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Dom The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), F/M, Kinky, Knifeplay, Love, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age), Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Sage Lavellan had told Iron Bull about a fantasy she had always wanted to try and Bull felt he couldn't let his kadan down.(Part of Kinktober, Day 3: Knife Play)





	Nicked

Sage could feel Bull watching her nearly the entire morning and it just made her more excited about tonight. They had talked casually the other night about a fantasy that Sage had wanted to try, something she had read once in a romance book and since she trusted Bull completely she asked him if he would try it with her. Her heart beat a little faster, the heat between her legs grew a little hotter at the idea of Bull running the sharp edge of a knife against her skin. She shivered in the sunlight and continued on with her patrols, as best as she could. 

Dinner took too long in Sage’s opinion, there was a special guest that she had to speak to about something. Honestly she hadn’t been paying attention when Josephine had given her all the details, she had been watching Bull train with the Chargers. Her mind had gone to a naughty place, one that she went to often when she thought of her qunari. 

“So we have a deal?” The guest asked, Sage really wished she could remember his name. 

She looked towards Josephine who gave a small nod and Sage smiled at the guest, “Yes I suppose we do. Let’s settle it all tomorrow with my advisor.” Sage smiled again and stood up, glancing quickly at Bull and started to head towards her tower. 

The conversation continued on without her, she was never one to sit and make too many pleasantries with people she didn’t know. Plus this wasn’t meant to be her life, if Juniper hadn’t died she would still be out in the woods living her life however she wanted. Although she couldn’t deny what was between Bull and her and was glad of that so she pushed whatever thoughts away and made her way to her room. 

She stoked the fire and stood watching it as she listened to Bull walking up the stairs, determined and light even for a qunari. Anticipation warmed her groin and she couldn’t wait for him, for it. Not until she met Bull had she fully committed to the lifestyle that he enjoyed, sure she had played here and there but no one knew how to play her quite like Bull. 

A deep rumble emanated the room and Sage turned towards him, he leaned against the railing, arms crossed over his massive chest, a small knife held in his right hand. Her belly clenched and she snapped closed the moan that wanted to escape her mouth. Bull smirked, he knew exactly what he did to her.

“Come here.” He motioned with the knife. Sage found her body moving without being told, it always seemed to know where Bull was and always wanted to be near him. “Good girl.” He smiled as she stopped in front of him, her head tilted up towards him, her lips slightly pouty before he leaned down to kiss her. 

This time she couldn’t help the moan as his tongue slid against hers, his arms unfolding and wrapping tightly around her. She could feel the edge of the knife against her clothes, knew where it moved slightly along her back and her body quivered with excitement. Bull chuckled against her lips and she pulled back, breaking the kiss and eyed him. 

“Your ready to play kadan?” He teased, a mischievous look played in his eye and on those luscious lips. Sage nodded obediently and sunk to her knees, hands skimming down Bull’s muscular thighs as her fingers began to unbutton his belt and pants. Bull hissed as hot breath eloped his rigided manhood, Sage licked her lips before the tip of her tongue swirled around the head of Bull’s manhood. 

He tasted delicious like forged steel and spice, her tongue ran the length of his considerable manhood before she took the first few inches into her mouth. She sucked and licked, her head bobbing as she took him deeper and deeper. Bull’s hands grabbed the sides of her head and took control of the blowjob, his hips thrusting against her mouth as he quickened his pace and pushed deeper into her mouth. Then he shoved her away and Sage went sprawling on the ground. 

She looked up at him as he stalked over to her, his manhood bobbed as he stood over her, knife in his right hand. Bull bent over, a hand twisting in Sage’s scarlet locks as he pulled her up a little. He smiled sinfully, the point of the knife danced along Sage’s jaw and down her neck until it pricked under the neck of her shirt. With little effort Bull cut through her shirt and down to her pants where the point of the knife danced against her skin. 

Her breath hitched, her heart pounding in her chest as her body arched into Bull and the knife. He chuckled as fingers unbuttoned her pants then large hands grabbed a hold of her pants on either side and yanked them down, her hips wiggling as they came all the way off. Sage laid naked and on display, remnants of her shirt on her arms and her pants on the floor as Bull stood looking down at her. 

“The safe word is periwinkle.” He smirked down then something hungry surfaced in that beautiful eye, something hungry and sinful. 

Quicker than she expected Bull reached down for the knife and nicked her under her left breast, then again right under the first one. Sage couldn’t quite process what had happened, the cuts stung as the air hit them and she could feel the small trickle of blood as it curved around her ribs...and she loved every second of it. 

Bull was quick and precise on his nicks, his other hand trailed lightly over her body like a feather, sparking fire as it moved over her. His voice an anchor as she withered in ecstasy keeping her grounded somewhat in the present. Fingers found there way to the warmth between her legs, strong finger ran the length of her wetness, circling around the bud. Sage couldn’t keep from the moan that ripped from her, Bull chuckled, “Good girl.” He said stroking her hair with the hand that held the knife.

His finger dipped inside her, large and commanding as it plunged deep into her, quick and hard. Sage caught her breath as everything in her peaked, Bull’s thumb circled her bud and she crested but before she had a chance to come down something much larger was pressing into her wetness. Her eyes, that she hadn’t realized she closed, opened to see Bull in between her legs, his enormous manhood in his hand. He smiled wickedly down at her as he started to push into her, testing her wetness then thrust deep and hard into her. 

Sage screamed, her body flushed with heat like liquid fire in her veins as Bull pounded into her, deeper and harder with each thrust. Then the pinprick of the knife, another quick nick along her ribcage and Sage found herself lost in pleasure. Stars seemed to dance in her vision, Bull’s delicious words commanding her body over and over again until another nick and a roar from Bull that sent them both to another realm. 

Warmth, blissful warmth was the first thing Sage remembered as she came back to. Her eyes blinked, feeling heavy, “Hey there kadan.” Bull’s deep voice brought her back and she smiled at him, “How are you feeling?” 

Sage licked her lips, “I’m good.” She smiled a little brighter and tilted her chin up to him as he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

“Are you sure kadan?” He whispered, concern lacing his voice.

“Always vhenan.” She stroked his strong jaw and kissed him once more. 


End file.
